1988 Bochum production/Shopping Centre Promotions
Starting 2014, the Bochum Production has held promotions in shopping centres in Germany. The cast was current, as well as former actors and actresses. The songs depend on the set of characters present. The choreography has to be changed, since there usually is only a small stage. The instrumental is recorded, but it's sung live. Additionally there usually are autograph sessions held. Gropius Passagen, Berlin Date: Sunday, 7th September 2014 Cast Rusty - Marcel Brauneis Pearl - Georgina Hagen Greaseball - Daniel Smith Poppa - Regi Jennings Dinah - Abigail Dever Buffy - Emma-Katie Adcock Ashley - Lauren Hearnden Mayer Dustin - Ashley Birchall Hip Hopper 1 - Chris Jeffers Hip Hopper 2 - Karl Seal Hip Hopper 3 - Adi Suissa Song List 1st and 3rd Performance Nie Genug Dann pfeift er mir zu Pumping Iron Starlight Express 2nd and 4th Performance Papas Blues Starlight Sequenz Nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, nicht der rechte Ort Licht am Ende des Tunnels Videos Whole Lotta Locomotion - Berlin Promo 2014 He'll whistle At Me - Georgina Hagen Berlin Promo 2014 Promotion - Berlin September 2014 01 Promotion - Berlin September 2014 02 Promotion - Berlin September 2014 03 Promotion - Berlin September 2014 04 Pausendorf Center, Leipzig Date: Saturday, 27th September Cast Rusty - Marcel Brauneis Pearl - Emma - Katie Adcock (because Georgina Hagen fell ill) Greaseball - Daniel Smith Electra - Mykal Rand Poppa - Regi Jennings Dinah - Abigail Dever Buffy - Clare Maynard (helped out for Emma-Katie) Ashley - Lauren Hearnden Mayer Dustin - Ashley Birchall Hip Hopper 1 - Chris Jeffers Hip Hopper 2 - Karl Seal Hip Hopper 3 - Adi Suissa Song List 1st and 3rd Performance Nie Genug Für Immer AC/DC (With the Coaches as a replacement for the Components) Pumping Iron Starlight Express 2nd and 4th Performance Papas Blues Starlight Sequenz Nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, nicht der recht Ort Licht am Ende des Tunnels Videos Promotion - Leipzig September 2014 01 Promotion - Leipzig September 2014 02 Riem Arcaden, Munich Date: Saturday, 18th July 2015 Cast Rusty - Paul Treacy Greaseball - Dewayne Adams Electra - Robin Mills Papa - Regi Jennings Pearl - Abigail Dever Dinah - Amy di Bartolemeo Buffy - Cate Gunner Ashley - Victoria Anderson Hip Hopper 1 - Chris Jeffers Hip Hopper 2 - Luke Zammit Hip Hopper 3 - Adi Suissa Songs List 1st, 3rd and 5th Performance Papas Blues Starlight Sequenz Nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, nicht der rechte Ort Licht am Ende des Tunnels 2nd and 4th Performance Nie Genug Für Immer AC/DC Pumping Iron Starlight Express Regensburg Arcaden, Regensburg Date: 14th August 2015 Cast Rusty - Paul Treacy Greaseball - Dewayne Adams Electra - Jeffrey Socia Poppa - Regi Jennings Pearl - Abigail Dever Dinah - Georgina Hagen Buffy - Cate Gunner Ashley - Victoria Adams Hip Hopper 1 - Chris Jeffers Hip Hopper 2 - Luke Zammit Hip Hopper 3 - Adi Suissa Song List 1st Performance Papas Blues Starlight Sequenz Nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, nicht der rechte Ort Licht am Ende des Tunnels 2nd Performance Nie genug Für Immer AC/DC Pumping Iron Starlight Express 3rd Performance Due to a heavy thunderstorm and rain the 4th and 5th performance had to be canceled. Pictures B15 - Dann pfeift er mir zu.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg14.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg Nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg Licht am Ende des tunnels.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg Für Immer.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 13.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 12.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 11.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 10.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 2.jpg B15 - Nie Genug-0.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg ACDC.jpg B15 - Regi Jennings - Poppa.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 9 Dewayne Adams.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 7 Cate Gunner, Victoria Anderson, Georgina Hagen.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 6 Paul Treacy.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 5.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 4.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 3.jpg B15 - Promotion Regensburg 8.jpg Category:Bochum Category:Promotional